dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Timeline
Several alternate timelines are shown to exist in the Dragon Ball series. The Dragon Planet wiki itself is an example of an alternate timeline, and is the most drastic example shown in Dragon Ball media, The heroes of the anime, namely Goku and the Z-Fighters, were never born in this timeline. This applies to several other characters as well, and serves to make the Dragon Planet Timeline a unique one in and of itself. Several canon villains exist however. Despite several independent series' existing on this wiki, each series is contemporaneous to the others, as Dragon Planet exists within one singular timeline. There are a known total of seven different timelines, but rumors persist of a good 20 or more. Notable Timelines The Canon Timeline (Timeline 1) This is the main timeline in which the canon Dragon Ball series takes place and ultimately leads to the Majin Buu story arc. There are two time/dimensional travelers who interfere with this timeline: Future Trunks from timeline 2 and Cell from timeline 3. Future Trunks (Timeline 2) This is the timeline belonging to Future Trunks and depicted in a few chapters of the manga. The first part of this timeline, common to timeline 3, is also depicted in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. In this one, Future Trunks goes back in time to the main timeline (1) and returns with enough power to kill both the androids and Future Cell. This timeline can be seen as the "improved" version of timeline 3, which was the "first version" of the timeline for Future Trunks3. Thanks to Cell3's trip to the past in timeline 3, this timeline and timeline 1 were created. In order to defeat Cell3 in timeline 1, Future Trunks increased his power and was able to destroy the Cell from this timeline when he went back to his future in this timeline. Cell Timeline (Timeline 3) This timeline follows the same path as timeline 2, but diverges on Future Trunks' second return from the past as in this timeline, Future Trunks returned with the android blueprints from timeline 4, not the massive power increase from timeline 1. The androids were destroyed, but Future Trunks was not powerful enough to combat Cell. Cell killed Future Trunks and used his Time Machine to go back in time to find the androids, creating timelines 1 and 2. This can be seen as the "original" timeline, as no time traveller arrives to this timeline from a different future. It is also the darkest timeline, as even Trunks is deceased. This timeline can be seen as the first "version" of timeline 2. Unseen Timeline (Timeline 4) No characters from this timeline are ever seen. This is the timeline where Future Trunks3 originally went to from timeline 3, and it is what timeline 1 would have been if only Future Trunks3 had gone back in time, but not Cell3. This timeline can be seen as the first "version" of timeline 1. As timeline 3 is the "original" timeline, timeline 4 is the first alternate timeline ever created by the first time travel ever done. Dragon Ball Abridged Timeline (Timeline 5) Considered to be a timeline in it's own right, where events from the main timeline are simply warped into a different perspective. This timeline is thought to be "closer" to the Dragon Planet timeline, due to them sharing a similar Mr. Popo. Dragon Planet Timeline (Timeline 6) By Dragon Ball standards, the Dragon Planet runs on an alternate timeline compared to the main Dragon Ball Series. The differences in this timeline are drastic, as none of the Z-Fighters were ever born in this timeline, and a few characters who remain in this timeline can be quite different from their Main Timeline counterpart. Hazel's Timeline (Timeline 7) Under Construction Category:Content